America visits China
by Naiomi Mitsoyu
Summary: America decides to visit China. China, oblivious to the fact that America loves him, also loves America. They admit their feelings. AmeChu/Chimerica. Contains selfharm and yaoi sex. Lemon in second chapter! XD
1. Chapter 1

"So, uh, what's this?" America asks, pointing at a fan on the wall.

"It's a fan, aru. You use it like this." China responds, waving the fan. "So, America. What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?

"Hm? Oh... I just wanted to say hi and stop by... I have tons of work. Hehehehe..." America says nervously, but anyone could see that he was blushing a little.

"Hmm? I-is something wrong, America, aru? A-are you h-hurt or something?" China starts to blush a bit but America doesn't notice.

America mutters, "I'm not hurt.."

"A-america?" China bursts out, clearly worried about America.

"Hmm?" America asks looking at the floor, trying not to let China see his blush.

"A-are you sure you're all right?" China asks nervously.

"Yeah I just need to... sit down." America sits on the couch.

"Okay, aru. D-do you need anything?"

"Water. ...And..." America starts to say and pulls China close. But, America lets China go. "Nothing."

"Okay." China brings water and kneels down beside America. "Are you SURE you don't need anything else?"

America hesitates, but then says, "...No."

"Okay then!" China, obviously annoyed with trying to get America to say whatever he wanted to say, said, "I'm gonna go to my room... I guess..." China then walks out. America heard the door shut, and then, he sank on his knees. He started to cry. He had realized that he loved China a while ago. He had decided that this visit, he would tell China...

"...China...CHINA?!" America calls to China, but China doesn't seem to hear. After a while, America walks toward the door to go find China, but he comes out.

"D-did you call me America?" China is holding his arm in one hand, wincing.

America sees this and glares at him. He walks threateningly towards China.

"W-what are you doing, A-America-" America forces China's sleeve up to reveal fresh cuts on his arm. "C-china... why would you do this?!"

"I... I thought you hated me..." China whimpered.

"Aww... I don't hate you, dude! But why...?" America gestures to the cut arm.

"B-because I..."

"You... what?"

"I... I LOVE YOU!" China yells. America steps back. He had never in his whole life thought that the Chinese man would ever love him, or even admit that he did.

"China... I love you too." America says hugging him.

"America-" China starts, but America cuts him off with a kiss.

"Mmmph?!" China starts to resist. He was so surprised, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He hadn't got laid in a long time. America, not wanting to let this opportunity pass by, kisses harder. He starts to explore the other's mouth. China, thinking this won't go too far, starts to kiss back. America puts his arms around China's waists. China falls backward bringing America down too.

America takes off his shirt. China widens his eyes, "W-what are you doing?!" America silences him with another kiss. China closes his eyes as America makes a trail up China's shirt. Then all of a sudden, America gets up.

"W-what...?" China says worriedly. He was afraid that America was just messing with him. Then, all of a sudden, America swiftly takes off China's shirt.

"A-America?" China widens his eyes.

"You like it, don't you?" America smirks.

"I... well... yes... I do..." China responds.

"Then, let the _games_ begin." America smirks as he pulls China towards the bedroom. _"Let's see what's gonna happen now. I've been waiting for this day for forever!"_

* * *

EPIC! I may continue this, although it may be a smut... so yeah.

This was originally a roleplay on google plus but "Alfred F. Jones" wanted me to turn it into a fanfic. Enjoy, America!

Alfred F. Jones (America): plus. google 109405869873864916089 /posts

Yao Wang (China): plus. google 111953306512323015038 /posts

^above sites. get rid of spaces! and put " dot com" and slashes in the right places!

America: YOU SHOULD HAVE FINISHED IT! I WANTED TO DO IT SO BAD!

China: Aiyah...

England: I don't think you like any pairings except for AmeChu...

Hm... I think I am paying too much attention to AmeChu. Maybe I should write USUK or FrUK. I dunno.

France: O-

FRANCE! Stop.

France: aww...

LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!

Me and France: Onhonhonhonhonhon!

England: Bloody frog influenced her! HELP!

lol. Please follow/review!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a warning for you guys... this is my first time writing smut, so I might suck. Please no flames! China's P.O.V.

* * *

**"You like it, don't you?" America smirks.**

**"I... well... yes... I do..." China responds.**

**"Then, let the ****_games_**** begin." America smirks as he pulls China towards the bedroom. ****_"Let's see what's gonna happen now. I've been waiting for this day for forever!"_**

* * *

Eep! America's pulling me! To be honest, I'm kinda scared about what will happen. The last time I had sex was when... Russia...

"Um... China?" America said as he threw me on the bed.

"Y-yes?" I laid down on the bed, shaking.

"Be natural, kay? I know you're nervous." _Damn, he knew._ "It's okay."

"Thanks America..." I suddenly feel better.

"Okay! So, China..." America said in a really deep voice...

* * *

Switch POV! Third person point of view! XD

* * *

America sat on the bed next to him and all of a sudden kisses China. America put his tongue against China's lips begging for entrance, and soon they were engaged in a powerful French kiss ((A/N: lol French kiss XD))

America then moved down to China's neck, kissing and biting sharply. China gasped and moaned, "Ahh..." America, smirking, went down and unzips China's pants and takes off his boxers. Almost immediately, you could tell China was aroused because his erection shot straight up in the air.

"Oh? You're already aroused?" America smirked. China blushed and closed his eyes.

America was really disappointed after that. He really liked seeing China's eyes. " Aww, China, let me see your eyes..."

China opened his eyes and they both got lost in each others' eyes. in truth, China really liked America's eyes. It reminded him of what it was like to be young and not have a care in the world. Same with America. He loved to see China's gold eyes that seems so adventurous. But he always looked so sad. He really wanted to see China happy.

"China..."

"Yes, aru?"

"... I love you so much..."

"Me too... wo ai ni, America."

America then went down and...

"A-ah~" China moaned. America had taken China in his mouth. He bobbed up and down, going faster with each passing moment. China kept on moaning and started unconsciously thrusting in America's mouth. Soon, China finally reached release and America swallowed his essence.

"America..." China moaned. America then widened his eyes. He had that feeling in his abdomen that meant... he war aroused. China was turning him on. America then took off his pants and boxers, revealing to China his fully hardened erection. China then widened his eyes.

"That's..."

"Yep. It's _Florida._"

"How lo-" China asked

America cut him off. "5 meters." He then got some lube from his pants' pocket. ((A/N WHERE DA HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?)) He slicked Florida with some lube and smeared it against China's asshole.

"China..." America's eyes darkened with lust.

"Yes?" China responded.

"Do you really want this?" China nodded. "Then _beg_ for me."

"America...aru... I..."

"Well?"

"Dammit... America, I... want you to take me! I want Florida in my ass! I...want you to _fuck_ me."

America then grinned. He positioned himself and whispered to China. "This might hurt a little..." He then pushed himself into China.

China's scream echoed through the house, suddenly stopping as America kissed China.

"It's going to be okay." America whispered lovingly. He started moving and both started moaning. America then pulled out.

"Huh-" China started, but America then slammed himself in China.

Another scream echoed through the house. America went faster and harder as China screamed and moaned.

"So... how's the _Great Wall of China_ today?" America said lustily making China get hard. America then used his hand to rub against China's Great Wall while pounding into China's ass. America then reached _that spot_.

"A-ah!" China said, seeing white. America kept going until they both reached their climax.

They both laid against China's bed. Their hearts were still pounding from their sex session.

"China.. I..." America started to say, but China kissed him.

"I love you too, America. Wo ai ni." China smiled as they both fell into slumber

* * *

Agh.. my head hurts. I've never wrote anything like this.

Japan: That was how I started too...

Oh Japan! Oh dude, You've showed up! XD

Japan: yes.

Sorry for not writing you in my ACTUAL HETALIA-ONLY STORIES.

Japan: ...

What should I write?

Japan: hmm... probabry... how about Ameripan fluff.

XD you love America don't ya?

Japan: I love the pairing not America.

*shove* you never admit, do ya?

America: XD oh JAAAAAAAPAN~

China: Aiyah...

Hey, just between me, China, and you guys... I think America's a whore. No offense! but, he gets paired with Canada, England, France, Germany, Italy, Prussia, Russia, Japan, China, Australia, BELARUS, Iceland, Ancient Rome, Austria, Denmark, Cuba, South Korea, and others!

China: True...

XD see, even the elder agrees with me!

China: I'M NOT THAT OLD!

Run! *runs*

China: Get back here you b****!

W-well, I gotta get away from China right now! R&R!

America: CHINA! DON'T CURSE!

China: SHUT UP YOU WHORE!

America: 'M NOT A WHORE! *starts chasing after China*

Japan: How did this start? *walks away*

Italy: VE~

Too random! *running from China who's running from America*

Natsume: *enters from Gakuen Alice world* ...wrong door. BUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?

Natsume! you're in the wrong place! go back to your world!

Natsume: oops...

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? sigh... my imagination really does RUN wild...


End file.
